Unbreakable Bonds
by DiffcultAvenue
Summary: CANCELED!  I think I want to redo this, because of my last reviewer, they were really cruel, and I was angry, He said that it was really bad and I need to learn to punctuate, I am 14! I dont know how to do that type of stuff yet!


Authors notes: Another chapter!

Summary: Abel gets her house blown to pieces, The only person she can turn to, is a friend of the past but will feelings and memories break their bond .Russia/OC. War.

Disclaimer: I do not own **Hetalia**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: <em>Memories are supposed to fade<em>

* * *

><p>The last day of the week long party, was horrible for Abel, memories haunted her. They hurt, she decided to stay outside, while everyone else partied, She closed her eyes and brushed her hair back with her fingers, her fingers were boney, and freezing. Her eyes were dark, like she had stayed up night after night. She remembered the moment when she met England to the time where she left him, and ignored him, The time America tried to hug her, but she shoved him away, and her most horrific memory, England looked at her with blood on his face, bloodstains on her jacket, and depressed eyes, crying and saying 'I'm sorry' and 'Please, don't leave me' over and over again.<p>

She heard a sound, rustling In the bushes, she starred at them, and went inside to warm up. Everyone was on the roof, and there she was, the unsocial girl, who everyone ignored, and nobody liked. Belarus took the elevator down stairs, and saw Abel. "Whats wrong, Abel?" Belarus asked starring.

"I'm just remembering those bloody memories" Abel said, she caught herself saying Bloody and thought of England, "Uhh... I mean those memories..." Abel fixed herself.

Belarus smiled warmly, which wasn't often. "I remember when we, were all little" Belarus said, "England was also so worrisome of you, he followed you everywhere, so why did you become your own country?" Belarus asked a simple question but Abel tried to remember.

"Because, While England was raising me, I saw something in the newspaper, Something about a country becoming their own country, I was at shock, I ripped the article out, feeling as though I would need it one day, and when I was twelve I looked through my stuff, and I found the article, I picked up a gun that day, for the first time." She said "I walked into England's office and I told him straight out 'I will not be your colony, from today onward' He starred at me with his mouth dropped, and that's what started a short war between us." Abel continued, "And I became free." She finished dropping her gaze to the ground.

"England's upstairs you know right" Belarus starred, "But of course its a masquerade party, so you might wanna take this" Belarus handed Abel a Mask, with a Gothic, Victorian pattern, her dress was a bit darker, of course, it was velvet and black with a white design on it, Her other dress was a party dress, the one she was wearing was a masquerade or dinner party dress. She took the elevator upstairs, she swallowed hard, it hurt.

'Did I swallow my pride, ow... It hurt' She thought to herself, She got off on the top of the hotel, there was a Chinese dome like roof above them, it wasn't connected completely, it was a open roof. Abel's heart was pumping faster and faster, with each step she took, it was obvious who she was, she didn't need a mask, her pinkish red hair, and her heteromeia, made her stand out. She looked around and just stood around waiting for Belarus, her arms crossed, her gaze diverted to the floor as soon as she saw some messy blond hair and green eyes. She bit her lip, Her heart pounding, 'Please ignore me, Please ignore me! Right now I want to be the girl who is completely invisible, Please don't notice me, Please!' She was panicking on the inside. She looked to the side, the Eiffel tower, was on the side, lit up, Abel starred, her eyes widened. A beautiful site, 'Magnificent' She thought to herself, Closing her eyes, letting the wind blow into her face, it felt nice, being able to be carefree for a moment. Then a man with beige hair and violet eyes walked up to her.

"Do you wanna dance" he asked, it was obvious by his accent that he was Russia, but Abel still smiled, he put one hand on her hip and one hand in her hand, she put her arm around his neck.

Abel stopped dancing with him, she moved the mask a little, and kissed his cheek, and then she left, going to the elevator. "Dammit, Belarus would kill me, If she found out I still kiss her brother's cheeks, and foreheads, and hug him...Damn" She hit the wall, "Wait! Shit, I was supposed to talk with England and America!" She quickly went upstairs before Belarus could see her, Belarus was hanging down stairs waiting for Russia, she grabbed a hold of England's jacket.

"Hey! Stop that!" England said, he looked at her, she slipped her mask up and shh'd him.

"England, Can I talk to you outside?" Abel said, Her eyes begged,

"Sure, Why though?" England asked, he slipped his mask back on.

"You'll find out, come!" Abel said, She began to pull him, outside, when they got outside, she took a deep breathe, and swallowed hard. "I'm sorry England...For starting that war, and...leaving you like that, without saying goodbye..." Abel said.

"Sorry..I really cant accept your apology, you may still be a sister to France and America, but trust me, I know you will turn on them as you did me, So there's really nothing to apologize for" England said, starring her in the eye, he saw the water in the corner of her eyes.

"W-what! B-But E-England I-I M-miss you! So much!" Abel said stuttering as she talked, she was on the verge of breaking in, England just walked away, Abel turned around, "I love you..." she whispered, England still heard her.

"Your lying, I know you are, I know you like the back of my hand" England said, looking back at her.

"Then why did you just look at me! Why do you still look at me, You looked so surprised two weeks ago! When you saw your own sister, I heard you and Alfred's conversation! You asked whether that was really me or not! So you don't know me, you forgot what I look liked!" Abel said quickly, Heavily crying over her words she wanted to die so bad. That moment was probably one of the worst moments in her life, she felt horrible, like throwing up, and crying herself to sleep. She had been a pirate as her brother, she wasn't that young, a year younger than her brother, she was young, But she was still a pirate, She always would be, the scars that she was granted, were no regret, they were a present, To teach her, that you cant trust everyone.

It started to rain, but everyone parting was safe, and not to get soaked at all, but Abel got soaked, England had gone inside, 'I never care for you, not at all!' Arthur thought to himself. Abel clutched her stomach, she felt like puking, she was sick with herself, sick with life, her brother, the one she had looked up to for so long, the one she got most of her scars for.

"Shit" She threw up blood, it splattered everywhere, on the ground and on her skin. Then she remembered a beautiful moment.

"Englond!" little America said, "Doria!" America yelled out for his family members, not knowing they were both in two different places, in horrifying situations.

"Damn, Come on! I made a promise with my brother, So I cant die! Hehehe" She laughed quietly to herself, She was chained in the basement of a burning building, her arms chained to the floor, she stood up, and pulled up, ripping the chains out of the ground and running outside, blood on her body, and a rather large burn scar on her finger, that banished within a week. Running home to England and America, England was home, at the moment he worried about Abel, thinking to himself she would not come back, but she made it back just for her brothers, she kissed America's forehead, and fell over as soon as he left the room.

She heard steps from the hotel, she looked up, Belarus had a umbrella and handed it to her, "Come on, Abel", Belarus grabbed Abel, and pulled her inside.

'of course a person would have sympathy for a girl who just lost her brother, I only have America and France now' Abel thought, 'He said that I would betray them like I did him' She thought to herself, wanting to cry, 'England I'll miss you so much, Please dont leave me' she played back those words from when she was little, Belarus went upstairs, and Ukraine had walked down the stairs, waiting for the two that were upstairs, She knew excatly what was wrong, and she patted Abel's head, Belarus and Russia were on the elevator, Russia was terrified.

"why do we have to leave!~" Russia whined, Belarus pointed to Abel.

"Plus we have to leave to get home early." Belarus said, Abel pulled her knees to her chest, Russia starred at her, he picked her up, and smiled.

"Lets go home."

So in the end, they did not find the man who threw the gernade at her house, and blew it up

Authours notes: That isnt the end! It my have seemed like the end, but I swear it wasnt, and when I say in the end, I meant in the end of the party. I hope you enjoy this chapter REVIEW 4 AMERICA!


End file.
